Flor de Lótus
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Uma flor que floresce em meio à lama, e, apesar disso, sobe à superfície, perfumada e impecável, com notável beleza. Era aquilo o que ela significava para ele. Sua flor de lótus, que iluminava a escuridão da sua vida com a presença dela... (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, bem como seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Flor de Loto", de Peachilein. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **FLOR DE LÓTUS**

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, o homem continuou a olhar para um ponto indefinido dentro do pequeno tanque do amplo jardim de sua casa. Algumas carpas de diversas cores nadavam passivamente na água, contornando sutilmente as plantas aquáticas, arredondadas e de grandes folhas, que sobressaíam-se na superfície, com graciosidade e beleza. As pupilas douradas se moveram, seguindo o movimento de uma bela flor rosácea de pétalas côncavas, que havia se soltado de sua folha flutuante. Concentrado nela, ele agachou-se e molhou os seus dedos, querendo vê-la melhor.

Uma flor de lótus.

Uma linda flor que nasce no meio da lama, para abrir-se, pura e perfeita, perfumando, com o seu suave perfume, o ambiente ao seu redor.

\- Kagome... - aquele nome saiu de seus lábios apenas em um sussurro, fazendo o seu coração saltar de alegria com a lembrança da imagem dela.

O vento soprou e balançou os seus longos cabelos negros como ébano, levando consigo a flor rosada que estivera descansando sobre a sua mão. Ele levantou os seus olhos para o céu, seguindo o seu trajeto até mal conseguir distingui-la como um ponto oscilante, que desapareceu da sua vista ao passar em frente ao Sol brilhante. Ele sorriu levemente, e tirou de seu bolso um delicado corrente de ouro branco, enfeitada com um belo pingente em forma de uma flor de lótus, feito de pérolas e de diamantes, muito parecida com a que tinha segurado, segundos atrás, na palma da mão. Um _insignificante_ presente que havia comprado especialmente para ela.

Depois de meditar por muito tempo, finalmente foi capaz de esclarecer os seus sentimentos, e reconhecer a única dona do seu coração. Aquela inocente e temperamental jovem de olhos castanhos, tanto expressivos quanto transparentes, e sorriso reconfortante, o havia cativado desde o primeiro instante. Ela sempre estivera ao seu lado, até mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, quando, normalmente, ele preferia isolar-se. E, sem perceber, ela se tornou o centro de sua vida, querendo-a muito mais do que como uma simples amiga. Ele realmente estava disposto a tudo por ela, e naquele dia iria falar com ela, cara a cara, e revelaria o seu amor por ela.

Sua situação com Kikyou - sua primeira, e, agora, ex-namorada - tinha sido mais do que esclarecida, assim como qualquer resquício de um amor que ficara no passado. Era possível que muitas pessoas achassem que eles ainda nutrissem algum sentimento um pelo outro, mas a verdade era que, depois de terem se separado por mais de cinco anos, quando ela viajou para o exterior, todo aquele carinho foi se extinguindo. Kagome entrou em sua vida durante aquele prolongado período, e, quando Kikyou voltou, nada foi como antes.

Se, no princípio, tudo fora muito confuso, agora, mais do que nunca, ele percebia que Kikyou não era, nem seria, nada além de uma amiga. Foi por isso que ele precisara falar com ela, para deixar claros os seus sentimentos, e não dar origem a mal-entendidos.

\- Inuyasha ! - seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela repentina entrada de seu melhor amigo, que parecia desesperado para lhe comunicar algo importante - A senhorita Kagome... - ele respirou, ofegante, por causa da falta de ar - Vai partir para a Itália na tarde de hoje !

\- O quê ?

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se de medo, e sua respiração ficou entrecortada. Com espanto, ele inclinou o rosto até o seu interlocutor e olhou-o com incredulidade, como se não tivesse entendido o que acabara de escutar.

\- Sango me falou há alguns instantes - disse o homem de olhos azuis e rabo-de-cavalo curto - Ela viu você com Kikyou pela manhã, e parece que entendeu mal - ele explicou, com base em suas próprias conjecturas e no que fora dito por sua namorada - Quer ficar fora do caminho, para que você possa ser feliz ao lado dela... não vai voltar a lhe ver _nunca_ mais...

Nunca ?

Aquela era uma palavra muito poderosa e excessivamente triste, que se aproximava demais da morte, por não haver nenhum espaço para a esperança.

Seu corpo começou a tremer. Ele sentiu uma ardência de lágrimas em seus olhos, e um nó sufocante queimar-lhe a garganta, obrigando-o a apertar com força as suas pálpebras e fechar os punhos. As chamas da dor e da incerteza, bem como uma sensação de solidão, espalharam-se por todo o seu ser, enfraquecendo-o a cada segundo que passava.

Maldição ! Tudo por causa da sua incerteza... ele havia demorado muito a tomar uma decisão !

\- Apresse-se ou você não vai alcançá-la ! - encorajou-o o seu fiel amigo, apoiando-o até o último instante - O avião dela parte em menos de uma hora - ele informou, para apressá-lo, e então Inuyasha conseguiu reagir.

Um pequeno vislumbre de esperança brilhou dentro dele. Ainda poderia impedi-la !

\- Te devo uma, Miroku - disse ele, enquanto seus passos afastavam-se apressadamente através do vasto jardim da mansão.

\- Aliás, você me já me deve muitas - brincou o homem, despedindo-se de Inuyasha com um leve movimento da mão - Boa sorte, meu amigo - ele murmurou, ao vê-lo desaparecer do seu campo visual, rogando aos céus para que ele conseguisse chegar a tempo.

\- Você acha que ele vai conseguir impedi-la ? - perguntou uma suave voz feminina às suas costas.

Miroku não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava, pois a reconhecera muito antes de ela ter falado. Não era difícil perceber algo tão simples quando se gostava de alguém. O que ele podia dizer ? Estava apaixonado.

A linda mulher de cabelos castanhos postou-se ao seu lado, e seguiu com o olhar o caminho que Inuyasha havia tomado. O semblante dela mostrava preocupação, o que não passou despercebido ao homem de olhos azuis.

\- Ele tem de conseguir, Sango. Afinal, esse idiota demorou muito a aceitar os seus sentimentos pela senhorita Kagome.

A jovem mulher respirou com pesar e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Realmente não havia sido simples, principalmente para sua amiga Kagome, que havia sofrido muito com a indecisão e a teimosia de Inuyasha, e, obviamente, com a presença de Kikyou. Como as coisas podiam ter se complicado tanto quando o homem finalmente se decidira por ela ?

Ela só esperava que tudo corresse bem, agora que aquele teimoso reconhecera os sentimentos do seu coração. A verdade era que aqueles dois não podiam viver longe um do outro, e seria realmente triste se não terminassem com um final feliz.

Talvez fosse conveniente interferir daquela vez...

* * *

Tentando não torturar-se mais com as muitas e muitas lembranças que invadiam involuntariamente a sua mente, com imagens do seu amor impossível, a jovem de cabelos negros balançou, mais uma vez, a sua cabeça. Cansada, deu um suspiro prolongado, e deixou cair, derrotada, os seus ombros para a frente, querendo convencer a si mesma que sua decisão era a melhor, embora o seu coração ferido o negasse.

\- Inuyasha... - ela suspirou com pesar, agarrando-se à sua bolsa, a qual descansava sobre suas pernas.

Durante o seu prolongado tempo de espera, ela sentira-se tentada a fugir do aeroporto, voltar e procurá-lo, apenas para vê-lo uma vez mais. Mas também sabia que, se o procurasse para se despedir, não teria forças suficientes para ir embora. Ele certamente a deteria, sem argumentos válidos para obrigá-la a ficar, e aquilo não era o que ela realmente queria. Seria egoísmo pedir mais ?

Por mais que voltasse ao assunto, não havia como voltar atrás. Ele não a amava, então por que permanecer ao lado dele e martirizar-se por um amor não correspondido ? Seria difícil, ela não negava, mas talvez, com o tempo, ela conseguisse esquecê-lo... ou assim ela gostaria de pensar.

\- _Atenção. Terceira chamada para os passageiros do vôo KE5703 da Japan Airlines com destino a Roma, Itália, por favor, embarquem pela entrada P7... Terceira chamada para os passageiros do vôo KE5703 da Japan Airlines..._

O repetitivo anúncio para embarcar no avião indicava que havia chegado a hora da sua partida, por isso ela pegou a sua bagagem e se levantou.

\- Adeus, meu amado Inuyasha...

Com um sorriso melancólico desenhado em seus lábios, ela olhou por sobre os ombros e despediu-se dele, interiormente desejando-lhe toda a felicidade; que ele fosse muito feliz ao lado de sua querida Kikyou, pois ela não seria mais um obstáculo na vida dele.

Ela pegou a sua bagagem e ajeitou a bolsa em seu ombro, dando a si mesma a coragem necessária para avançar e entrar pelo portão indicado. Quando estendeu a sua passagem para a moça na entrada, seu celular tocou repentinamente, e apenas por um instante, passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ser Inuyasha, que, talvez, tentaria detê-la. Seria possível ?

Esse esperançoso pensamento foi imediatamente por água abaixo ao ler na pequena tela do celular o nome do contato, e ela riu decepcionada, antes de responder.

Que idiota tinha sido ! Inuyasha nem sequer sabia que ela estava prestes a ir embora...

* * *

Ele dirigia freneticamente o seu carro esporte, atravessou a cidade em alta velocidade, ultrapassando sinais de trânsito e luzes vermelhas, sem hesitações ou prejuízos.

Tinha de chegar !

Os pneus cantaram na calçada com a freada abrupta, ao finalmente alcançar o seu destino. Ele desceu do seu veículo ilegalmente estacionado - não dando atenção aos insultos de várias pessoas - e entrou rapidamente no aeroporto. Procurou nos painéis de informação os horários dos próximos vôos, e entrou em pânico ao ver que o avião que iria para Roma estava prestes a sair.

"Por negligência minha, vou perder aquilo que de mais valioso eu tenho...", ele pensou, aflito.

Desesperado, ele correu pelos diversos corredores do enorme terminal, alcançando a saída que o levaria diretamente à pista de decolagem. Por razões óbvias, não o deixaram passar, sendo detido por dois guardas de segurança. Claro que ele não estava pensando em se render, àquela altura, e acabou batendo e empurrando os homens corpulentos, só para passar. E conseguiu.

Conseguiu avistar o avião, preparando-se para a decolagem, e como se não bastasse, agora também sendo perseguido como um delinqüente. Tivera muita sorte por não atirarem nele, como se fosse um.

\- Pare, senhor, é perigoso ! - advertiu um de seus perseguidores, chamando reforços pelo seu intercomunicador - Esta é uma área restrita ! - ele indicou, ainda que, para o intruso de olhos dourados, aquilo não parecesse importar muito.

\- Kagome ! - exclamou Inuyasha, aproximando-se do gigantesco avião, cujas rodas começaram a deslizar sobre a pista - Por favor... não vá embora ! - ele implorou, desesperado, esperando que ela o escutasse - Fique ao meu lado !... Kagome !... KAGOME ! - ele gritou com todas as suas forças, quando já não conseguia correr na mesma velocidade do avião, vendo-o, por fim, decolar à sua frente - Eu te... te amo...

As últimas palavras saíram como um sussurro quase inaudível de seus lábios; estava sufocado não apenas pela falta de oxigênio em seus pulmões, por causa da corrida, mas também por causa da dolorosa opressão que havia se formado em seu peito, pela perda da mulher mais importante da sua miserável vida. Desta vez, as lágrimas não foram detidas e desceram livremente pelo seu rosto.

Exausto, ele deixou-se cair de joelhos, e foi então que os guardas o alcançaram e o capturaram. Ele não resistiu, tampouco fez qualquer esforço para se defender. Nada mais lhe importava. Havia perdido a única e mais preciosa flor, que iluminava o seu enlameado jardim com a sua presença... a sua vida obscura, por ela já não estar mais ali.

\- Vamos, rapaz... ela partiu - disse um dos guardas, agachando-se ao lado dele.

Estranhamente, depois de terem presenciado o que acontecera, os homens não lutaram com ele, nem o castigaram. Pelo contrário, o liberaram, dando-lhe, inclusive, algumas palavras de apoio, e tapinhas no ombro, enquanto ele era levado de volta à segurança, dentro das instalações do aeroporto.

Embora fosse um alívio saber que não teria acabar de chorar as suas mágoas dentro de uma prisão, por outro lado, ele preferia ser castigado de algum modo por ser um completo idiota. Como se lamentava por não ter confessado muito antes o seu amor por sua querida Kagome, sabendo que tinha amado-a desde o primeiro instante em que a conheceu !

Frustrado e sem energias, sentou-se pesadamente em um dos assentos da sala de espera, e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, descansando a sua testa nas suas duas mãos, juntas. Sentiu uma dor no coração, e um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios trêmulos. Um sufocante nó queimou-lhe a garganta, obrigando-o a apertar com forças as pálpebras e ambas as mãos. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, às quais ele nem mesmo tentou impedir ou esconder, apesar de sentir-se observado pelas pessoas ao redor. Simplesmente não conseguiu controlá-las, ao ser envolvido por uma sensação de vazio e de desespero. Mas, sabendo que não iria conseguir nada chorando, fez um esforço para esconder a sua evidente angústia. Ele respirou fundo e enxugou o rosto úmido com o dorso da mão.

Intuitivamente, ele mexeu no bolso de sua calça e tirou a delicada corrente de ouro branco, enfeitada com o pingente da flor de lótus, que havia pensado em dar para a sua querida Kagome, como uma declaração de amor.

\- Por que eu tive de demorar tanto ? - ele lamentou, emaranhando, frustrado, uma das mãos em seus longos cabelos negros - Eu não... eu não voltarei mais a vê-la - ele murmurou, com a voz entrecortada e trêmula - Como ? Como vou viver sem ela ?

\- Inuyasha ?

O homem abriu os seus olhos, surpreso, ao escutar aquela melódica e doce voz feminina ao seu lado. Seu coração não conseguiu evitar bater aceleradamente só com o simples pensamento de que fosse Kagome que estivesse falando com ele. Ele negou com a cabeça e descartou rapidamente aquela fugaz, mas esperançosa possibilidade. Era impossível que fosse ela. Ele vira o avião dela decolar...

\- Devo estar enlouquecendo - ele disse a si mesmo, sorrindo ironicamente - Até mesmo estou escutando a voz dela.

-Inuyasha...

Novamente aquele tom de voz tão desejado, que, aparentemente, não queria sair da sua cabeça. No entanto, tinha-o escutado de modo tão real, que não conseguiu evitar levantar o olhar, daquela vez, encontrando-se, surpreendentemente, com a silhueta feminina que fazia os seus sentidos enlouquecerem. Ele devia estar tendo alucinações...

\- Ka-Kagome ? - disse ele, hesitante, inseguro quanto à aparição que tinha à sua frente. Quase por inércia, ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, e, com certa cautela, esticou a mão até o rosto da mulher, picando, levemente, o rosto dela com o dedo. Não, não era um sonho. Ela estava ali, ao seu lado - Kagome !

Tamanha foi a força com que ele a abraçou, que quase a deixou sem respirar por um instante, nem tanto por causa do ar, mas por causa das batidas do seu próprio coração, que provavelmente igualavam-se às do dele. Ela estava confusa. Talvez preocupada por tão peculiar comportamento, pois Inuyasha não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que demonstrasse abertamente aquele tipo de fraqueza. Aquela explosão emocional só lhe mostrava que algo não andava bem. No entanto, ela não podia negar que ser apertada pelos braços do homem que amava era uma sensação maravilhosa.

\- Sua tolinha ! Eu me assustei tanto... pensei... pensei que iria perdê-la para sempre - murmurou, ainda perdido em meio àquelas sensações de aflição, que quiseram afundá-lo no mais profundo dos abismos.

Ele parecia tão frágil e indefeso naqueles instantes. Seu corpo, inclusive, tremia, assim como sua voz. E, de um momento para o outro, ela escutou-o respirar aliviado, como se tivessem tirado um enorme peso de cima dele.

\- Inu... yasha... - dizer o nome dele não foi uma tarefa fácil, muito menos quando ele fazia coisas apaixonadas como aquela - Por que você...?

\- Eu te amo.

Uma declaração precisa, firme e definitivamente inesperada. Sua voz rouca, carregada de paixão e de um sentimento que ela não imaginara ser possível nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, a fez estremecer totalmente; além de tê-la pego desprevenida.

\- Eh ? - não havia sido a mais inteligente das suas respostas, mas foi a única que conseguiu articular com a sua boca. Ainda não estava certa de que tinha escutado bem.

O homem de olhos dourados inspirou profundamente, notando que o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta desaparecera, dando-lhe forças e coragem suficiente para olhar em seus olhos castanhos, que agora olhavam-no, confusos e em expectativa. Ele sorriu ante aquela imagem, e decidiu finalizar o inevitável. Porque ele sabia que, se não o fizesse agora, se arrependeria por toda a sua vida.

\- Eu sei que fui um idiota por não ter dito a você antes, mas... na iminência de perder você, eu pensei que iria enlouquecer - ele foi sincero, com ela, expondo fluente e livremente os seus sentimentos, pela primeira vez na vida - Eu preciso de você, e não vou deixar você ir embora por causa dos meus erros. Por isso... - com o rosto levemente corado, o homem estendeu a sua mão fechada para a mulher, e colocou o seu conteúdo na palma da mão dela, fazendo a declaração mais importante da sua vida: - Kagome, você quer ser a minha flor... para sempre ?

A morena prendeu a respiração quando as íris douradas de Inuyasha cravaram-se diretamente nos olhos castanhos dela, de modo atraente e hipnótico... ele olhava-a de modo tão caloroso... tão ardente e tão amoroso... com tanta ansiedade... sentindo-se como se milhares de borboletas estivessem dentro da sua barriga, e seu coração batendo loucamente como se estivesse em uma maratona, ela olhou para a palma da mão e sorriu ao ver a imagem do lindo presente. Só ele poderia ter lhe dado algo tão significativo.

No entanto, a sua mente ainda dava margem a dúvidas.

\- E quanto a Kikyou ? - ela perguntou, visivelmente ansiosa - Eu achei que vocês...

\- Você interpretou mal - esclareceu o homem, rapidamente, interrompendo-a, e entendendo a que ela se referia - Se você me viu com ela hoje de manhã, foi porque eu quis falar com ela sobre os meus sentimentos... por você.

A sensação de um balde de água fria sendo jogado sobre ela a deixou sem palavras, envergonhando-a totalmente, por sua ingenuidade, e obviamente, estupidez. Agora entendia melhor do que nunca a importância de perguntar antes de agir.

\- Eu... sou uma idiota.

\- Oh, sim, você é - afirmou Inuyasha, sorrindo divertido, apenas para provocá-la. Vê-la fazer beicinho lhe parecia algo adorável.

\- Ei ! - ela reclamou. Não era exatamente a resposta que esperava dela; pelo menos, gostaria que ele a defendesse de sua própria afirmação com palavras mais "doces" - É assim que você me demonstra o seu...?

Foi meio difícil continuar repreendendo-o, principalmente quando, repentinamente, os lábios dele pousaram fortemente sobre os dela, para silenciá-la.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se com a surpresa daquele brusco, mas sublime contato. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, que ela nem mesmo percebeu o momento em que ele a segurou possessivamente pela cintura, atraindo-a até ele, de tal modo que seus corpos pudessem sentir o calor um do outro.

Perturbador e provocantemente sedutor.

Um beijo ardoroso, apaixonado e desesperado, que continha, mais do que tudo, um amor irreprimível que permanecera retido dentro dos corações de ambos. Inuyasha finalmente sentiu-se livre, despertando nele aquele desejo de posse absoluta. Um toque tão ansiado, impossível de se prender, quando duas almas reivindicavam-se mutuamente com ansiedade.

Como ele se arrependia por não ter confessado a ela o seu amor bem antes ! Sentia-se como se estivesse no próprio paraíso. Ele a amava com toda a sua alma. Tanto tempo perdido, que não entendia como tinha demorado tanto, devendo amá-la, à sua Kagome, por toda a vida...

Ele ouviu-a suspirar, e achou que estava perdido. Para o seu próprio bem, e o dela, deixou que a sua mente voltasse a tomar o controle do seu corpo, antes que perdesse a cabeça, e se deixasse dominar pelos seus instintos não tão nobres. Estúpidos hormônios ! Rendiam-se com muita facilidade diante dos encantos daquela mulher. Além do mais, eles estavam em um local público !

Portanto, com algum esforço, aquele fogoso beijo foi transformando-se gradualmente em uma doce, delicada e suave carícia, acalmando também as batidas selvagens dos seus corações, tirando-os daquele maravilhoso momento de sonho no qual eles tinham submergido.

Simplesmente perfeito.

Olharam-se intensamente nos olhos e coraram, entre sorrisos.

Alguns murmúrios de vários espectadores da romântica cena os deixaram nervosos, mas principalmente a Inuyasha, que não estava muito acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. Havia se deixado levar pelos seus sentimentos, e, como resultado, se descuidara. Agora, sentia a sua face arder de pura vergonha. E, claro, como não soube mais o que dizer, decidiu que seus instintos agissem por ele, quase arrancando a corrente de ouro branco das mãos de Kagome.

Obviamente, a jovem mulher surpreendeu-se com o brusco movimento, mas ao vê-lo circundá-la e sentir o toque das mãos masculinas sobre o seu pescoço, soube que ele apenas queria colocá-lo. Era realmente um lindo presente !

\- Esta flor floresce na lama, e, apesar disso, sobe para a superfície, perfumada, elegante e impecável, com notável beleza - explicou Inuyasha,referindo-se ao pingente da corrente, uma vês terminada a sua tarefa - Esta flor simboliza a pureza, em meio à imundície. Nos inspira a seguir em frente a alcançar os nossos objetivos, não importando o quão difícil seja o nosso caminho até eles - ele abraçou a jovem mulher, ficando novamente à frente dela e levantou-lhe o queixo até ele - Isso é o que você representa para mim, Kagome. Minha flor de lótus...

Tubo bem, aquela fora a coisa mais piegas que ele já tinha dito em toda a sua vida. Mas assim estavam as coisas, e aquilo era o que ele sentia. O mais curioso era que ele, sendo tão desajeitado com as palavras, como tinha conseguido articular algo tão _sensível ?_ Keh, definitivamente aquela _menina_ o havia mudado, e, pelas expressões de espanto e de deslumbramento que se desenharam no rosto dela, ele podia se gabar de ter feito tudo muito bem. Seu peito se encheu de orgulho.

\- Inuyasha !

Repentinamente, o coração dele deu uma enérgica batida, até mesmo chegando a faltar-lhe o ar, pelo repentino e efusivo abraço de Kagome. Ele não havia esperado. A euforia e a emoção com as quais ela havia dito o seu nome tinham-no enchido de uma inigualável alegria. Ele era correspondido !

Agora, restava apenas uma dúvida rondando a sua mente...

\- Kagome... - disse ele, gentilmente, e ela levantou os brilhantes olhos castanhos até ele - Como você fez para voltar ? Eu vi o avião decolar, e... - ele meditou por alguns instantes- Tenho certeza de que não me enganei.

\- Oh, agora que você falou - a morena afastou-se dele e tirou de sua bolsa um pequeno saquinho de tecido e estendeu-o para Inuyasha - Isto é para você, espero que você melhore logo.

\- O que... o que é isto ? - perguntou ele, hesitante, verificando o conteúdo - Fruta-dragão e ginseng ?

\- Miroku me disse que você... eh... que você corria perigo de ficar atrofiado por prisão de ventre crônica, e que nenhum médico tinha encontrado o remédio adequado - explicou do modo mais natural, e, claro, com preocupação - Meu avô me deu isso de presente para a viagem, "só por precaução", pois ele disse que não existem no exterior, e eu achei que serviram mais para você.

Uma notória veia pulsante apareceu na têmpora de Inuyasha. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força e um de seus punhos elevou-se à altura do seu rosto, enquanto imaginava o pescoço do seu querido _amigo_ sendo estrangulado por ele. Kagome era tão boa e TÃO ingênua que acreditava em qualquer coisa, até mesmo para deixar de viajar por ele. E, embora Miroku o tivesse ajudado a detê-la, ele não podia ter pensado em uma desculpa que fosse menos vergonhosa do que aquela ?!

"Eu vou matar aquele idiota !"

* * *

\- Você não acha que foi um pouco... radical ?

A inocente pergunta de sua linda namorada o fez sorrir, divertido.

\- Você acha que teria sido mais eficaz dizer que Inuyasha teve um ataque de diarréia aguda e que havia sido hospitalizado ? - inquiriu ele, fingindo uma postura de meditação.

\- Se Inuyasha ficar sabendo, considere-se morto.

\- Pelo contrário, Sango. Esse ingrato vai ter é de me agradecer por tê-lo ajudado. Afinal, a senhorita Kagome teria partido para sempre se não fosse por mim, e ele não poderia ter feito nada - disse ele, orgulhoso de sua façanha.

\- Ah, é ? Então explique isso a ele - disse a jovem, vendo um conhecido carro estacionar em frente à entrada da casa, e, instantes depois, ao carrancudo motorista de olhos dourados descer do carro. Não havia demorado nada a voltar - Ele parece bastante irritado...

\- MIROKUUU !

Bem, talvez ele devesse se retratar pelas suas próprias palavras nada modestas, pois aquele grito só podia significar problemas.

O homem de olhos azuis saltou com o susto, não só pela ameaçadora voz rouca do seu amigo, mas também pelo rosto contraído dele, que denotava muita irritação. Sentiu o suor frio percorrer-lhe as costas. Inuyasha parecia um touro furioso, prestes a chifrar um indefeso toureiro.

\- Se você quiser viver... corra ! - Kagome sugeriu-lhe ao chegar primeiro junto deles, rindo, divertida, por causa da infantil situação. E Miroku deu-lhe ouvidos.

Enquanto os homens corriam, um com intenção de dar uma surra, o outro para salvar a sua pele e "seu incrivelmente lindo rosto", as mulheres se abraçaram e informaram-se sobre os últimos acontecimentos, dividindo juntas a alegria de serem as flores nas vidas de seus amados - e às vezes imaturos - homens.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos !

Depois de muito tempo, venho lhes deixar esta pequena oneshot, que surgiu depois de um desafio para uma vinheta. ^^. Como estão vendo, a vinheta resultou em um total fracasso e terminou nisto xD. Espero que seja do agrado de vocês, apesar de quão tola pode ser a história. Como eu estive com trabalho excessivo e sufocante, minha pobre inspiração não tem mais nada por agora.

Mesmo assim , como venho fazendo com algumas de minhas histórias anteriores, criei uma pequena imagem que seria a capa para esta fic, por isso não esqueçam de passar pelo meu perfil, no final, para que possam vê-la.

Por antecipação, muito obrigada por lerem, e pelas suas reviews, que, com certeza, vão me alegrar enormemente. *-*

Cuidem-se, e espero poder distraí-los mais adiante com alguma nova criação.

Beijos !

Peach

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, está aqui a minha sexta tradução de InuYasha, a quinta com o ship InuYasha/Kagome, e a segunda (neste fandom) de Universo Alternativo. Só achei estranho o InuYasha ter os cabelos negros nesta fic - não que me incomodasse, só não é muito comum - , mas acho que a autora fez essa opção pelo fato de a fic ser um UA, e por ele ser humano. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
